Pain
by BloomingCarnations
Summary: A summary of Lan Wangji through the years that he was gone.


The low strumming of the guqin filled the Jinshi in the dead of the night. If one had studied the Gusu's strings, you would hear the sorrow of the song that repeatedly play, begging them to come back. But to whom? Few know the story of the Yiling Patriarch and even fewer know how much the Second Master of Gusu knew how much he wished to be by his side. The strings of the guqin was worn from singing the same tune night and day but this life, he chose and would choose every time. He will find Wei Ying. His fingers ached as he plucked the strings along to the last stanza of Inquiry. Perhaps this is it for tonight. He stood and he saw the silver bell that he had previously left out on the guqin table. Once it made a clear ringing sound that a man in black and red once donned, now the bell is silent and never to ring once more.

The strumming of the guqin resumed once more as the first line of Inquiry began once more. Just one more time.

* * *

The gentle wind blows his long black locks of hair onto his face but he pays no heed. He continues plucking the strings to the tune of Inquiry. It's been 2 years since the Siege and yet he still yearns for the day he finds him again. A man who danced and ran would never be bound to the Yiling Burial Mounds. As he played, his heart and sorrow soared through the skies.

'When will you come back Wei Ying?'

"Papa! Papa!" cried out the child besides him.

Lan Wangji continued plucking the strings but he made a hum in response to the child besides him.

"Who are we waiting for Papa?" the child asked as he sat down besides Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji took a moment before responding.

"Mama."

* * *

"Where are you, Wei Ying?'

It was a sunny day with low clouds hanging. A guqin was propped upon the ground and he began the familiar strumming of Inquiry. Again and again, for months he played since the Siege at the Yiling Burial Mounds. They may try and try again finding his soul at the Burial Mounds but he knew that such a wanton and free spirit as him, would never be bound to that place for all of eternity. Always smiling, always thinking of others, and always taking the world's burden upon himself. They never know Wei Ying as he did and the world might never will. He strummed Inquiry for the millionth time.

'He's not here.'

* * *

He was on Danfan Mountain where he heard a dizi playing. It wasn't the screeching sound that the dizi played, it was the tune the bamboo dizi made. It was a song of unprofessed love that if one hadn't been of Gusu's Sect, you wouldn't have understood.. A song that was never once resurfaced after the XuanWu Turtle of Slaughter's slaying and most of all, a song that only 2 people knew. A song that was buried in the midst of tears and sorrow of 13 years.

'I won't leave you to die. Not anymore.'

He ran faster than he ever had in his life. All that mattered was getting to where the dizi was playing. He has to be alive. He had to be. He landed on a tree on the edge of the clearing, seeing the same man that was at the Mo Village. He nearly slumped in disappointment before seeing the dizi in his hands, playing the melody that was long forgotten and those eyes. Those earnest silver eyes, the intent to protect, and that heretic path that he followed. He jumped off the tree silently behind the man and grasped his wrist tightly, silently resisting the urge to just wrap his arms around the man that have been wronged by fate many times. A man that was once surrounded by nothing but death, leaving a trail of blood and regret to him in the afterlife. A man that gladly took on the world's scorn for the sake of his loved ones. A man that lost his breathtaking smile after he emerged from the Burial Mounds. A man that died, leaving nothing but secrets he had taken to the grave. But most importantly, a man he loved since they were 15.

'I will never let you go, Wei Ying.'

* * *

Lan Zhan strummed the strings of his guqin to the sound of Inquiry once more out of habit. For years, he played this song to find the soul of a man who took on the world. As he strummed along to the last stanza, a teenager silently approached him.

"Hanguang-Jun," addressed the youth in white.

Lan Zhan hummed in turn.

"Who are we waiting for?" inquired Sizhui.

"Mama."

Just then the door to the Jingshi slammed open quickly and loudly, causing Sizhui to be startled.

"LAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ZHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN~"

Lan Zhan, who was strumming Inquiry, halted the song.

'Wei Ying is home.'

* * *

**Author's notes: I have went down the chinese manhua hellhole. Full credit to our lord and torturer, Mo Xiang Tong Xiu. for keeping me up for like a month straight crying about literally everything. I don't own anything as I am clearly not creative enough for that. Umm, please give me feedback lol :3 Have a good day! **


End file.
